marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Falcon
Samuel Wilson alias''' Falcon''' war einst ein militärischer Fallschirmjäger, der in geheimer Mission im Luftkampf mit einem speziellen Wingpack ausgebildet wurde. Nachdem er bei einem Einsatz seinen Flügelmann verlor, beendete er seine Karriere und arbeitete fortan in einer Selbsthilfegruppe für Soldaten. Nachdem S.H.I.E.L.D. von Hydra infiltiert wurde und Captain America auf der Flucht war, begann er seinem neuen Freund zu helfen. Biografie The Return of the First Avenger Sam Wilson joggt am frühen Morgen in der National Mall in Washington DC, als er von Captain America mehrfach überrundet wird. Die beiden unterhalten sich kurz, bis Natasha Romanoff Captain America mit einem Wagen abholt. Als Black Widow und Cap von S.H.I.E.L.D verfolgt werden, bietet Wilson den beiden Unterschlupf. Zusammen suchen die drei Jasper Sitwell auf, um ihn zu Projekt-Insight zu befragen. Sie erfahren, dass Arnim Zola einen Algorithmus entwickelt hatte, mit dem potenzielle zukünftige Bedrohungen für HYDRA vorausberechnet werden können. Mit den S.H.I.E.L.D.-Helicarriern sollen diese dann ausgeschaltet werden. Auf einer Straße begegnen die drei dem Winter Soldier. Nach einem Kampf mit ihm werden sie festgenommen und sollen in das Triskelion überführt werden. Auf dem Weg dorthin werden sie jedoch von Maria Hill befreit und zum totgeglaubten Nick Fury gebracht. Beim Kampf auf den S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarriern tauscht Sam einen der Speicherchips für Projekt Insight aus und hilft anschließend Captain America. Als sein Wingpack beschädigt wird und nicht mehr flugtauglich ist, kämpft er im S.H.I.E.L.D.-Hauptquartier gegen Brock Rumlow. Als der Hellicarrier auf das Gebäude zusteuert und es zerstört, springt Sam aus dem Fenster in Nick Furys Helikopter. Nachdem der Kampf gegen HYDRA gewonnen ist, begibt sich Sam Wilson zusammen mit Steve Rogers zum vermeindlichen Grab von Nick Fury. Nick Fury bietet ihm an, ihn zu begleiten, doch Sam lehnt ab. Stattdessen hilft er Captain America dabei, den Winter Soldier zu finden. Avengers: Age of Ultron Am Anfang des Filmes ist Sam Wilson auf einer Party der Avengers im Avengers-Tower, bei der sie den Sieg über die HYDRA-Basis von Baron von Strucker und die Zurückeroberung von Lokis Zepter feiern. Am Ende des Films beginnt die Ausbildung der neuen Avengers durch Natasha Romanoff und Captain America. Falcon ist ebenfalls Teil des neuen Teams. Ant-Man Um als Ant-Man den Diebstahl bei Pym-Tech zu begehen, muss Scott Lang vorher noch in das neue Hauptquartier der Avengers einbrechen, um eine wichtige Technologie zu entwenden, die für den Einbruch bei Pym Technologies essentiell wichtig ist. Dabei stößt Ant-Man auf Falcon, der ihn trotz seiner geringen Größe entdeckt. Es beginnt ein hitziger Kampf, während dem Lang es schafft, das nötige Teil an sich zu nehmen. Er entkommt Falcon aber nur, weil er in dessen Wingpack hineinschlüpfen kann und einige Kabel herauszieht. Später erkundigt Falcon sich nach dem Ant-Man und sucht nach ihm. Er erzählt auch Captain America von "jemandem", der ihnen vielleicht helfen könne. The First Avenger: Civil War Sam gehört zu dem Team, welches die Terroristen in Nigeria stoppen will. Als Konsequenzen dieses Konfliktes will die UN die Avengers unter Kontrolle eines Gremiums stellen. Als dadurch die Avengers in zwei Gruppen geteilt werden, schliesst sich Sam sofort seinem Freund und Boss Steve Rogers an. Als Sam und Steve in Europa dem Winter Soldier helfen, gegen die Soldaten zu bestehen, die ihn wegen des angeblichen Anschlages auf die UN verhaften sollen, werden sie fast gefangen genommen, da sie die Accords nicht unterschrieben und eigenwillig gehandelt haben. Im anschliessenden Kampf entkommen Cap und der Winter Soldier, während Falcon zusammen mit Ant-Man, Wanda Maximoff und Hawkeye festgenommen und in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis gebracht wird. Dort wird er später von Tony besucht, der sich eingesteht, dass er sich geirrt hat und nun Steve helfen will. Dafür verrät Sam ihm die Aufgabe, der sich Steve stellen will und wo er sich gerade befindet. Später befreit Steve Falcon und die anderen Inhaftierten. Avengers: Infinity War Als Schergen von Thanos Vision und Wanda Maximoff angreifen, um Vision den Gedankenstein zu entreißen, eilen Cap, Falcon und Black Widow zur Hilfe und retten die beiden. Daraufhin stoßen sie im Avengers Hauptquartier auf War Machine und Bruce Banner. Da es den Avengers zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht möglich ist, Vision den Gedankenstein aus seiner Stirn zu entfernen, reisen sie nach Wakanda, um dies dort mithilfe der fortgeschrittenen Vibranium-Technologie möglich zu machen. Im Kampf gegen Thanos und dessen Armee agiert Falcon zusammen mit War Machine aus der Luft. Als es Thanos gelingt, den Infinity Gauntlet zu komplettieren, löscht er die Hälfte der Bevölkerung des Universums aus. Unter den Betroffenen befindet sich auch Falcon. Avengers: Endgame Gemeinsam mit den anderen Avengers die ausgelöscht wurden, kehrt er zum entscheidenden Kampf zurück. Dabei ist Sam der erste, der mit den Avengers Kontakt aufnimmt und beim finalen Kampf erscheint, bevor auch die anderen eintreffen. Nach Tony Starks Beerdigung, an welcher er teilgenommen hat, wartet er gemeinsam mit Bucky Barnes und Bruce Banner auf Steve Rodgers Rückkehr, da dieser die Infinity-Steine zurück in die Vergangenheit bringt. Als Steve schließlich als Senior zurückkehrt, übergibt er Sam seinen Schild, was vermuten lässt, dass er der neue Captain America wird. Sam gesteht Steve, dass er sich für ihn und sein erfülltes Leben freut, aber auch traurig ist, dass Steve nun nicht länger Captain America ist. Sam ist der neue Anführer der Avengers und hat das Schild von Captain America übernommen. Außerdem ist er nach wie vor der Superheld Falcon, der mit seinen Flügeln die Lüfte dominiert. Sein Zuhause ist bei seinen Freunden. Persönlichkeit Sam ist ein sehr treuer Freund, der immer hinter seinen Freunden steht und sie nicht im Stich lässt. Außerdem behandelt er andere stets freundlich und mit Respekt und Anstand. Sein Gerechtigkeitssinn lässt Sam erkenne, was Richtig und Falsch ist und er versucht immer, nach diesen Prinzipien zu handeln. Der Avenger hat genug Mut, um sich in alle Abenteuer zu stürzen und das zu tun, was getan werden muss. Außerdem hat Sam eine coole Aura, immer einen Spruch auf den Lippen und lässt sich von anderen nicht einschüchtern. Der Mann kann auch ziemlich stur sein, wenn er sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Er ist jedoch auch sehr gesellig und scheint gerne unter anderen Menschen zu sein. Sam fliegt gerne und kann die tollsten und unglaublichsten Stunts mit seinen Flügeln in der Luft vorführen. Außerdem rennt er regelmäßig und lernt dabei auch Steve Rogers kennen. Beziehungen Freunde: '''Steve, Scott, Bucky Steve Steve und Sam sind sehr gute Freunde, die viel zusammen unternehmen und einige Abenteuer durchstehen. Sam ist Steve gegenüber sehr treu ergeben und folgt ihm auf alle Missionen, wobei er auch oft der gleichen Meinung ist wie Captain America. Scott Scott kämpfte einst gegen Sam, wobei er gewann und sich den Respekt des Falken zuzog. Seitdem entsteht zwischen den beiden eine Freundschaft. '''gute Bekannte: '''Tony, Rhodey, Wanda, Vision, Clint Tony Tony und Sam haben nichts gegeneinander, auch wenn sie im Civil War auf gegnerischen Seiten standen. '''Bekannte: '''Peter, Natasha, T´Challa, Secretary Ross, Nick Fury, Mariah Hill Fähigkeiten * '''Berater: Sam Wilson ist ein erfahrener psychologischer Berater für ehemalige Militärangehörige, die Probleme haben wieder zurück in ein normales, ziviles Leben zu finden. * Kampffähigkeiten: Sam Wilson wurde in vielen verschiedenen Kampfarten ausgebildet, vor allem im Luftkampf. Sam ist in der Lage, mit zwei Maschinenpistolen zu schießen, während er extreme Manöver mit seinem Jetpack fliegt. Darüber hinaus hat er die Reflexe eines Kampfjetpiloten. Ausrüstung * Exo-7 Falcon: Ein Jetpack mit einziehbaren Flügeln. * Zwei Maschinenpistolen: Sam verwendet im Kampf zwei Maschinenpistolen gleichzeitig. * Redwing: Eine Drohne, die ihm in Kombination mit seiner Brille die Fähigkeit verleiht, einen Teleskop- und Mikroskopblick anzuwenden. Trivia * Seinen ersten Auftritt in den Comics hatte Falcon in Captain America #117 im September 1969. Ursprünglich konnte Falcon gar nicht fliegen und hatte stattdessen einen trainierten Falken namens Redwing. Später erhielt er seine Flügel, die nach wakandischen Design gefertigt wurden. * Er war einer der ersten afro-amerikanischen Superhelden. * In den Comics ist er der aktuelle Captain America. Dabei benutzt er im Kampf sowohl seine Flügel, als auch den bekannten Schild. en:Falcon es:Falcon fr:Samuel Wilson (Terre-199999) nl:Falcon pl:Falcon ro:Falcon ru:Сокол Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Avengers Kategorie:Charakter (Captain America) Kategorie:The Return of the First Avenger Kategorie:The First Avenger: Civil War Kategorie:Charakter (Avengers) Kategorie:Avengers: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Avengers: Endgame Kategorie:Charakter (Ant-Man) Kategorie:Ant-Man Kategorie:Lebend